Daisy's Story
by chaosfay
Summary: Alistair had to make a choice, and lost something because of it. NSFW


"Anora, I need to speak with you," Daisy said as she opened the Queen's bedroom door.

"Yes, of course." Anora sent the servants away and beckoned Daisy to sit beside her on the sofa in front of the fireplace. "I assume you came to speak about the Landsmeet?"

Nodding, "I'm sure you're well aware of my relationship with Alistair. You must also be aware he has a stronger claim to the throne than you do." Before Anora could interrupt Daisy held up her hand, "I intend to make him King of Fereldan, but he has no experience or training for politics. For this reason I want you to marry him, to remain Queen of Fereldan."

Anora looked genuinely surprised, "marry him? I've been a widow only a year, and he is my late husband's brother. He is also a Grey Warden, and if memory serves, you're not permitted to hold political office."

"True enough, but I don't think that matters considering he's the last of his line. The common people value that, as do many of the nobles." She swallowed hard as she tried to keep her composure, "the Grey Wardens would hard pressed to remove him, especially considering he and I have been the only ones here to bring all the armies together. I'm sure you can understand."

"Yes, but what about you?"

"That's one of the reasons why I need to speak to you. With your permission I would like to stay as his mistress. We've been together nearly a year now, and we love each other very much. The marriage to you would be purely political; you will remain in the position you want and guide him through the obstacles. He has more military experience than anyone else other than myself as far as I'm concerned. With the two of you this country can find peace." Daisy could feel her hands shaking as she continued. "I would stay on in the official position of Mage Adviser. You will need one, and it should be someone you know. Someone who's seen all that has happened. I could also help with...his appetites."

Anora nodded, her face filled with understanding as she took one of Daisy's hands in her own. "I do. There may be scandal, and that would not be appreciated." Her hand grew slightly tighter.

"We will be discreet. I will have my own quarters, and other arrangements can be made as needed to keep things quiet." Daisy was slowly losing her composure, her eyes brimming with tears.

Anora released the tight grip on Daisy's, realizing now how hard this was for the mage. "Very well. I will stay in a position of power, and will perform the duties as a Queen must. You remaining as his mistress may make things easier for us all."

Rising from her seat, "I will fully support you at the Landsmeet, but realize now that Alistair will be King. Please remember that." Bowing stiffly before Anora she then excused herself and made her way to Eamon's study where he and Alistair were speaking.

"What did Anora say?" Eamon said as he and Alistair rose from their seats.

"She has agreed to the marriage." Daisy kept it short, her heart in her throat and a breath from tears.

"What? Wait, marriage?" The look of shock on Alistair's face, mixed with fear, revealed Eamon had not spoken with him about this at all. "I didn't agree to getting married at all."

"It's a necessary compromise. You have more right to the throne than Anora does, and your claim is stronger. By marrying her you will be able to heal this country more easily." Eamon said. "It's purely political."

Alistair practically fell into his seat as Daisy sat down. "I wish you had asked me." The man simply stared at the floor, still in shock.

"As do I." Daisy glared at Eamon. "You had more than enough time to do so.

"It was unnecessary. Arrangements will be made after the Landsmeet. Speaking of which I must leave now. Please meet me there as soon as you compose yourselves." With that he left without a glance back.

Daisy rose from her seat, intending to calm herself in her room away from the emotional storm that was brewing. Alistair quickly stopped her by grabbing her wrist. "You should have told me, not Eamon."

She looked down at him, their eyes meeting. "I'm sorry. I tried broaching the subject, but you made it very clear you wouldn't hear a word of it from me." Daisy could feel herself coming apart and took several controlled breaths. "We need to make ready for the palace. I have a feeling Loghain is going to make things very difficult for us. Make sure you wear Cailin's armor. It'll make an important impression on the nobles."

Alistair stood then, releasing her wrist and embraced her. She was trembling, and he couldn't tell if it was from fear, anger, hurt, or something else. "I love you. We'll be alright." Pulling away he kissed her gently, wiping the tears that had escaped her.

Not daring to speak Daisy made her way to her room and washed her face and put on her favorite eye and lip colors. The nobles, and Loghain, mustn't see any weakness or fear. Putting on her best, and most powerful, mage robes she grabbed her staff and met Alistair at the keep door with Zevran and Leliana in tow. "Let's go. We have no time to fail."

It took little effort to swing the nobles in their favor, and Anora backed them. She could see clearly now her father had gone mad. His daughter's betrayal was simply too much, and it took Daisy dueling the man to bring him to his knees. She beat him, and now all that remained was judgement. Making him a Warden was out of the question. He was responsible for the deaths of hundreds, possibly thousands, of people because of his betrayal, as well as murdering the King Cailin. Without hesitation Daisy executed him. Thought Loghain had done terrible things, committed treason, as well as a number of other crimes, Anora was still mourned him. He was her father after all.

Now, hours later, she met with Alistair privately in Eamon's study. "I'm sorry, Daisy, but I can't remain with you."

Confused, "I spoke with Anora. She agreed to allowing me to stay as your mistress. We can still be together. She will be Queen, you will be King, and I will serve as the official Mage Advisor."

Alistair didn't even look at her beside him on the couch. "No. It isn't right. I will be married, Daisy. Married. To have a mistress is wrong. It's an affair and unacceptable."

Realizing now what he meant she moved in front of him, on her knees, taking her hands in his. "It's commonplace for a noble man to have a mistress in an arranged marriage. Alistair, she agreed to this. She knows we love each other! She knows we've been lovers for nearly a year now. You being married changes little!"

"I said no. It wouldn't be right to her. Anora has been through enough, and having you as my mistress will only make things harder for her."

Daisy was now shaking, tears flowing freely down her face. "She's been through enough?" Her voice broke, filled with hurt and anger, "what about us, Alistair? We've been fighting this war, bringing the armies together, and we pretty much just ended a civil war! I think we deserve some measure of happiness! Anora even told me remaining as your mistress would help! Alistair, you promised we would stay together, no matter what! Are you going to break your promise now?"

Alistair only shook his head, clenching his jaw as he did his damnedest to keep himself together. "I don't care if it's considered normal. I don't care if Anora gave her blessing. It's wrong. I will not do this to her." With that he got up and left, closing the door behind him.

Daisy remained there, staring at her hands. He hadn't even touched her. Her entire body shook now as all her emotions came crashing in. Wrapping her arms around herself Daisy screamed. She screamed her voice raw, crying out her pain, her agony, her loss. She had given him everything; her heart, her soul, her spirit, her strength, her hope, her joy, her everything. He broke his promise, betrayed her.

She didn't know how long she remained there, bent over crying herself till there were no tears left. A set of gentle arms came around her, "I'm sorry." Looking up, her makeup streaked down her face, her eyes swollen, unable to speak, she saw Zevran. "I truly am, my friend." Daisy leaned into his arms, crying freely, not caring anymore. They remained there for what felt like hours before he guided her to her room. He helped her wash her face free of the makeup, dressed her for bed, and placed a cold wet cloth over her eyes. Kissing her lightly on her forehead, "things will get better, sweet Daisy. Sleep now." She was asleep before he left the room.

The next day she couldn't speak at all, and no one questioned her silence. Alistair, Anora, and Eamon were at the palace, making whatever arrangements necessary for the wedding, the war, making peace, Daisy didn't know nor care. As far as she was concerned, she was dead. Only her Warden appetite kept her from starving herself. She at as heartily as usual, but kept to herself. The glances her companions made at each other, whatever they said in regards to the situation, was just noise. Everyone kept a polite distance from her, giving her the space she needed. Alistair didn't return that night, much to Daisy's relief.

The following day they made ready to leave. Word had arrived from Redcliff that the darkspawn army was coming together there. Immediately messages were sent out to their allies to meet there. Gathering everything they would need Daisy lead her companions to Redcliff. It would take several days to get there, a week if the weather turned. Daisy was forced to travel with Alistair, but she brushed off every attempt he made to comfort her. She didn't hear nor see the warnings Zevran made towards Alistair.

In camp their first night Daisy shared her tent only with Nasher, her mabari. Sleeping alone was so foreign to her now. She cried softly as she fell asleep. Alistair managed to approach her the next morning. "Daisy, I'm sorry."

"You lied and betrayed me! Do not dare think you can smooth this over with apologies. You made it abundantly clear how you felt." Her voice was nothing but venom, and she mad no effort to keep quiet. "Unless you plan on changing your mind and keeping your promise you had best not talk to me again." Their companions simply watched, not daring to speak. "Your apologies are just noise to me now, and are empty of meaning. How can I know they're genuine when you so easily discarded me?"

Alistair's face flushed with shame and hurt as he found himself humiliated. They had an audience now. "It wasn't easy."

"You had me fooled! You didn't even attempt to touch me, comfort me, nothing! Just up and left without so much as a backward glance. How long did you consider how you'd do it? It wasn't so much as a few hours between the Landsmeet and you dropping me like a hot coal into cold waters." Her rage built, setting herself glowing with unnatural warmth, arcane power flickering like flames around her clenched fists. "Or was it when I told you about what Anora agreeing to the marriage? Did you decide then that I wasn't worth it anymore? That a mage was too much of a scandal for you?"

"It's not like that!" Alistair was slowly losing control of his emotions. "I love you, you must know that!"

"I know nothing of the sort. Now unless you have something important to say, your Highness, I recommend we set off for Redcliff now."

Alistair could hardly breathe, and appeared as though someone had punched him in the gut, hard. Sten stood before him, cutting off his view of Daisy. "We must leave now."

The day was awkward only for Alistair. He kept his distance from Daisy, speaking little, and avoided looking at anyone if it could be helped.

That night Alistair slept apart from the rest of his companions, much like Morrigan always does. Shortly after eating he turned in early. It was oddly exhausting avoiding Daisy.

Daisy, however, found herself filled with rage, desiring only to set the bastard's tent on fire. At the same time she wanted him to hold her, to make love to her, to change his mind and keep her as his lover. She knew he never would. He was too righteous to do something like that. Loving him was like a knife twisting in her heart.

Nasher took first watch with Leliana, leaving Daisy alone. Taking Zevran up on his offer of a massage, he joined her in his tent. Indeed it was a massage she needed. He worked her stiff muscles loose, speaking softly, not making even the slightest attempt to take advantage of her current emotional state. Her neck, shoulders, arms, back, legs, all of her body came loose of knots and tension. That night she fell asleep in his arms, feeling the comfort she needed. Careful not to wake her he took second watch with Morrigan. No one woke Daisy that night for watch duty.

The following night was much the same; a massage, kind words, gentle touches, and no pushing or forcing her to do anything she didn't want. She fell asleep in his arms again, warm and safe, and no one woke her for watch duty.

They arrived in Redcliff that day, and found the village evacuated of its citizens but filled with darkspawn. They were killed easily enough, as were those that attacked the castle.

"What do you mean they're headed to Denerim? Were we misinformed?" Alistair wasted no time getting to the point of things now. He was going rule as King if they survived this, and now was as good a time to as any to get used to being a leader. "We'll need to make a forced march to Denerim tomorrow."

"Did you manage to get word ahead of the horde that Denerim must be evactuated?" Daisy chimed in.

"I did send messengers, but I don't know if any have made it there," Bann Teagan said. "We can only pray they did."

That night Riordan revealed the reason the Grey Wardens were necessary, why they were the only ones who could end the Blight. "I'm the oldest among us. As such I will make the final blow." There was little arguing the point. They all knew one of them would have to do it, and all would fall if they failed or died before Archdemon died.

Daisy quickly made her way to her room. Exhausted from the traveling and fighting, and knowing there would be more tomorrow, she wanted nothing but sleep.

Morrigan's presence was unexpected. After explaining how to prevent the death of a Grey Warden, "will you accept my offer?"

Sitting on the edge of her bed and removed her boots, "I...I can't."

"Why? There is no reason for you to throw your life away when it will be so easily prevented."

"I can't throw away what isn't there. Besides, Alistair would never agree to this. Not now. Not after what has happened."

"I will never understand this mess between you two, but it's your choice. I won't stay here to watch you die unnecessarily." The hurt and disappointment in her voice were clear. "You're my friend, but I won't aid you on your suicide mission." With that said she shapeshifted and left.

Moments later Zevran appeared, closing the door behind him. "We have a long walk ahead of us in the morning. Would you like another massage tonight? It may be the last one you will ever receive."

Smiling for the first time in days, "would your mouth accompany your hands?"

Raising an eyebrow, "do you wish this?"

Daisy rose and smoothly removed her robes, leaving herself in only her smalls. "Yes, I do."

His touch was soft at first, teasing her flesh, bring soft sighs and gentle kisses. He removed her clothing and guided her to the bed, and gave her the usual massage but followed with kisses, then nibbles and licking, and soon afterwards racing hearts. Their kisses filled with need, hot with want, their bodies slick with sweat. She called his name as she climaxed over and over, one wave followed by another, before he permitted himself to fulfill his own needs. The fell asleep in a tangle of limbs, shaking and exhausted. Zevran watched as she fell asleep, holding her close all night. For all he knew this could very well be their last night alive. He prayed silently to whatever gods there were that she survive the battle.

They made the journey in a day and a half, stopping only long enough to eat. As they closed in on Denerim the armies joined together. With encouragement from Alistair, their new King, they made their way into the city. It burned around them, and darkspawn were everywhere. They found few human bodies, which was encouraging to say the least.

"You'll need to leave some of your companions behind to hold back the horde. I suggest leaving someone in charge here and taking three with you," Riordan said. "Do so quickly. We don't have much time."

"Alistair will stay here to lead as defense."

"What? You need me with you! Only a Grey Warden can kill the Archdemon!"

"There are three of us, and you're too important to take along into the thick of things. Stay here. I'll take Shale, Leliana, and Zevran with me."

With final words of good luck, gratitude, hope from her companions, Alistair finally approached. "I still love you."

"I know, but it doesn't matter now. There's an Archdemon to kill, and you have a kingdom to rule after this is over." Kissing him chastely on the cheek, she whispered in his ear "I love you, too. Keep your promises from now on, and don't make any you can't keep."

Before he could respond Daisy left. Alistair could hardly breathe as he watched her go. A feeling of dread suddenly came over him, and he would only realize later how much he lost.

They killed the generals first. There was no reason to allow them to live. They would only supply the Archdemon with more power. Best to take the beast out at the knees before going for its head. They lost only a few soldier along the way, and when they made it to the Alienage Daisy was dismayed by the number of elves till there. They hadn't been evacuated at all. With instructions to stay back and allow the army to do the work, many elves remained alive.

Arriving at the fort they spent hours fighting through wave after wave of darkspawn as they made their way up. Just before going through the last set of doors Daisy called for a short break to gather her breath and build up her mana.

"I heard what you said about Grey Wardens being the only ones to kill the Archdemon," Leliana said softly as she spoke to Daisy. "Riordan clearly didn't manage to kill it, which leaves only you now."

"I will strike the killing blow, and end the Blight." Daisy said before drinking back a bottle of lyrium potion.

"What will happen to you?" Leliana kept careful control of herself so as not to alert Zevran. She had seen what was going on between Daisy and Zevran, she was no fool.

"I will die." She could feel in her chest the tightness suddenly loosen as it dawned on her how much she was looking forward to her death. "I will be free of this world, to walk by the Maker's side if so permitted. Alistair will be free of me, able to rule without my presence, however far, to distract him." She polished off the bottle of lyrium before pulling out another one. "You will have a song to write that will outdo all others, a story to shadow all others."

"You mean will have your revenge. You will leave Alistair broken. He knows what is required to kill the Archdemon and you purposely left him behind." Leliana was shaking now, a mix of grief, anger, and shock. "You will leave him grieving for the rest of his life!"

Looking directly at Leliana, their eyes meeting, "he had a chance to prevent this. Anora approved of me remaining as Alistair's mistress. We would have remained as lovers, I as an adviser, and Anora and Alistair would only couple as necessary to bring forth a child. Instead of agreeing to this Alistair decided to set me aside. I'm sure you heard me, and likely were listening in."

Leliana suddenly had her arms around Daisy, doing her best not to cry. "One of you would still have died."

Wrapping her arms around Leliana, finding herself doing the comforting, "no, there was a ritual Morrigan offered, but I knew Alistair would never agree. Plus there's the part of me not wanting stay here." Pulling away, Daisy wiped a tear gently off Leliana's face, "I'm no longer needed. My story is at an end. I will be remembered, not lost to the wind. The songs you write, the stories you share, they will keep me alive. I don't want to live anymore. Everything I am I gave to Alistair and he crushed it." She didn't realize her fingers were digging into Leliana's shoulders, nor that her own eyes were brimming with tears. "It's too late for regrets, Leliana. Remember me. Remember who I am, how much I loved, and in the end all I needed was love and rest. Remember." Before she could lose control Daisy swiftly made her way to the door.

Completely oblivious to what had just passed between Leliana and Daisy, "destiny awaits us, mi amore." Zevran opened the door, and Shale passed through first, making way for the rest of them. Leliana quickly recovered and followed closely.

The battle was hard, but the spirit balms shielded them from the worst of it Their allies fought alongside them, cutting down the horde and keeping them at bay as Daisy and her companions focused on the Archdemon. As the creature slowly succumbed to the attacks it became more aggressive. Zevran landed hard after getting knocked aside by the Archdemon's tail, the wind knocked out of him. Shale landed a blow that left the beast seeing stars, but the golem too was soon thrown. Leliana went down when the last of the balm wore off, nearly loosing consciousness.

Seeing her opportunity as the Archdemon's head dipped down from weakness, Daisy abandoned her staff and ran ahead, grabbing a sword, and ran beneath the demon, slicing it open from jaw to chest. As it fell she jumped on top of its head and slammed the sword through its skull and into its brain, killing it.

Leliana was assisted by Shale, and they watched as a great light of power came up and through Daisy. Zevran watched from some distance off, unsure whether to approach or not. Then there was a great explosion and they were blown off their feet.

Alistair saw from the ground the great wave of light and power. He prayed and hoped it was Riordan, not Daisy, that struck that final blow. He had changed his mind as he fought, deciding in the end it would be best for them all if Daisy remained with him. They would be discreet.

Shale helped Leliana and Zevran to their feet before making her way to Daisy. Zevran ran ahead, screaming and yelling as he saw Daisy wasn't moving. Leliana moved quickly, knowing she must now remember everything. Zevran cradled Daisy in his arms now, crying freely, yelling at the sky, at the Maker, the gods, everything. His tears fell on her bloodstained face, leaving long streaks. He touched her face, begging her to breathe, all the while knowing she would never breathe again. He had finally been with the woman he loved, shared himself with her, brought her the love and comfort she deserved. Now she lay there, broken, dead, gone.

Leliana was on her knees, crying, remember every detail as she, too, begged Daisy to return. Over and over she could hear Zevran call Daisy a fool, an idiot. He buried his face in her hair, crying harder and harder, inconsolable now.

"Come back to me, mi amore. Please, come back. I'm begging you, please!"

Shale carefully lifted Daisy from Zevran's hold, Leliana and Zevran supporting one another as they made their way down. Their allies moved ahead, moving all obstacles, bodies, debris from their path. The Dalish sang the song of mourning, the dwarves forcing the cheering crowd of humans aside, the mages following behind Shale, Zevran, and Leliana.

Alistair could feel his heart fall and break as he made his way over to them. The cheering surviving human army soon quieted as the realization of what was lost struck them. They fell to a knee, and Alistair ran, dropping sword and shield. He could see the rest of their companions move toward Shale, by their sobbing, he was deaf to them.

Before he could reach her Zevran was there, his swords in hand. "No! You have no right to touch her! You left her, abandoned her, betrayed her!" His voice was poison, and no doubt his swords laced with it as well. "She's dead because of you! You are why she is no longer breathing. It should have been you up there! The only reason I'm not going to kill you here and now is because she wanted you to live. After what you did to her she still wanted you to live."

Alistair had lost all color, falling to his knees, knowing now what he had felt. She had walked to her death, welcomed it. "Kill me. Please. Kill me!"

Zevran was tempted. It was the only thing he wanted at this moment. "I would be doing you a kindness." Now he saw another side of Daisy, a side he hadn't known was there: revenge. He tucked his weapons away, sheathing the swords. "You will live, knowing full well you are the reason she died. You broke her heart, and I tried my best to heal it, but she was too far gone. You broke her! You were her sunshine, her light, her life! I wanted that, I wanted her, I loved her! Now she's wilted, gone, dead because of your self-righteousness. You killed her, not the Archdemon."

Leliana only observed, remembering. This was Daisy's revenge, and only a select few would understand and know this.

Days later they were in Redcliff again, Alistair overseeing the funeral. He could barely get the words out, and fell to one knee, bowing before the coffin containing Daisy's body. All those present followed suit, Anora included. Even she was crying. He didn't know why, nor would he ask. They clearly weren't tears of relief or joy. Zevran was the only one who didn't bow. Instead he walked ahead to the coffin and stood there a few moments before placing a bouquet of flowers, daisies, on the coffin. Then he left, walking away, turning back only long enough to see them rise again, Leliana watching intensely.

He didn't know it yet, but he would go on to become the head of the Crows, killing all in his path to gain the seat. It was empty to him, without meaning. There would be many offers for bedmates, but never again did he love. Never.

Leliana wrote many songs about Daisy, some filled with joy and love and passion, others with grief, loss, and hopelessness. Her stories and songs would spread far and wide, leaving those who heard them filled with emotions that sometimes took days to understand completely. Rarely did any walk away without tears in their eyes.

Sten returned home, sharing all he learned about the Grey Wardens, and the woman who taught him that they, too, can fight. She would always be Kadan to him.

Shale and Wynne traveled together to Tevinter. Daisy's actions showed that being a creature of flesh wasn't such a terrible thing. She was more likely to die, but Daisy revealed that sometimes death is preferable.

Nasher remained with Daisy as they traveled to the Grey Warden burial grounds. She would be placed among those who had sacrificed their lives by killing an Archdemon.

Alistair and Anora ruled side by side, proving a well fitted pair for the throne. It wasn't unheard of for Alistair to visit the various common man's taverns, now newly built and one even run by a woman from Redcliff. Alistair insisted that daisies be planted throughout the city as a way to always remember the one who saved them all.

Later Alistair would see Oghren again, himself looking to become a Grey Warden.

In the end Alistair found himself regretting his choice to leave Daisy. He was a fool, and Anora even called him such. Before making any promises to anyone Alistair would hear Anora whisper "Daisy". A constant reminder about the promise he didn't keep, that he could have kept but chose not to.

Daisy, we can only hope, found peace wherever she went upon dying. Peace she didn't have in life. Taken from her family at a young age, trapped in the Circle for what she thought would be her entire life. Cullen, though he had feelings for her, and she for him, chose not to act on them. Later she falls in love with a would-be Templar, only again pushed aside. As she felt her life fade away she realized she regretted not taking Morrigan up on her offer. Zevran made her happy, even if for a short while. He may have been able to heal her, but it was much too late now, and she sent quick prayer to the Maker to accept her as her last breath came.

May she find peace in death that she couldn't have in life. She was only 19.

This is Daisy's Story.


End file.
